clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Executioner
Summary *The Executioner will be unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). *He is an area damage, ranged troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. *He throws his axe in a straight line; it will then fly back to him, dealing its damage twice. *An Executioner card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Its long range, area damage, ability to attack both air and ground units, and ability to deal double damage can allow it to become a decent alternative for a Witch or Wizard in a Giant Combo. *Although his range is 5 tiles, his axe throw actually reaches 7 tiles away, allowing him to damage other units that are just behind his targeted unit. *His hit speed comes in two parts: his axe travels for 1.5 seconds and after the axe returns to him there is another 0.9 seconds where he does not attack. This sums up to an overall 2.4 second hit speed. **Rage and slowing effects only affect the 0.9 second portion of the attack where he is not attacking and does not affect the 1.5 seconds in which the axe is in motion. Hence, Rage and slowing effects do not affect the Executioner much as they only change the hit speed by about 0.3 seconds. *Because of its damage and other perks listed above, countering swarms with the Executioner can also be extremely effective. **However, keep in mind it has a very slow attack speed (2.4 seconds), almost as slow as a Bowler's. *The Executioner has moderately low damage per second, so medium-hitpoint units such as Mini P.E.K.K.A. or Knight can counter him. *Since the Executioner has a linear attack similar to the Bowler, he can attack glass cannons that are behind a tank. *Like the Bowler, you can place the Executioner behind an Arena Tower so its axe can hit all 3 Goblins in a Goblin Barrel, although this requires precise timing. *Since his attack is linear, surrounding him with swarm cards can easily take him out. It also helps that he has a slow attack speed. *If the Executioner lands the final blow on the Lava Hound it's very minor stun can actually clump all of the lava pups together allowing splash damage spells or troops to take out the lava pups easily. *It can be used as an alternative for the Valkyrie. However, he does not do 360° Area Damage. **He may also be an effective alternative to the Bowler, but keep in mind that his attack will not push back enemy units and he has less health. *The Executioner pairs well with the Bowler as the Bowler can take care of ground swarms and the Executioner can help the Bowler with ground troops and defend against air swarms. This combo is also durable, surviving Fireball+Zap or Fireball+The Log. It is, however, vulnerable to a Rocket. *Placing him behind a tank like a Giant or Knight can be useful, as his attack will take out most low health troops ahead of said tank, and will damage enemy troops placed behind the tank. History *The Executioner was added to the game on 27/1/17. Trivia *It has the same Elixir cost, card rarity, and linear attack of the Bowler; however, the Bowler has more health, cannot hit air, and can knock back units with its attack. *If you look very closely the Executioner actually deals knockback and stuns, but it is barely noticeable. *The Executioner is the only card that deals damage twice per attack. *Because he can attack twice, he can sometimes hit an enemy that has not been damaged by his first throw. *If he dies while his axe is not in his hand,the axe will fly back to his dying tile and deal damage to whatever is there. *He actualy attacks once every 0.9 seconds, while the axe remains in the air for 1.5 seconds, making 2.4 seconds altogether. As such, the Rage and slow effects will only affect the attack speed and not the axe speed. Please Note: This card's statistics may change before its launch. it:Boia de:Scharfrichter Category:Epic Cards Category:Troop Cards Category:Jungle Arena Cards Category:5-Elixir Cards